book_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Fanon: Rulez
Making a New Page users can upload fanon stories they have written. Users on the wiki will give feedback in the comments. You can make your own books or versions of story's or folk tails, fairy tails, stage play books, graphics novels and all the type of books you can think you can post them on here but be sure that when you make a page post something like this telling it's yours this is it for source editor Or This article belongs to Username ''' '''Don't edit unless allowed Unalllowed Content Don't do anything illegal on Fandom, or encourage other people to * That includes linking to illegal content (including inappropriate links) or creating a wiki that gives instructions on how to do something illegal. Don't post hate speech * We don't allow homophobic language, ethnic slurs or religious hate. That means no language or content that encourages hatred or violence, or that disparages others on the basis of their race, gender, sexuality, religion, country of origin and so on. * The context of language can matter - what's OK in rap lyrics might not be OK on an image caption. But even casual "I didn't mean it offensively" language can be offensive, so don't do it. And remember, an image of a burning cross might be OK illustrating a history wiki article, but not as your wiki's background image. Don't post porn, shock images, or explicit descriptions of sex * On most wikis, this includes nudity (including bare breasts and butts). Artistic nudity may be allowed - for example a classical painting, or a small amount of nudity from a game screenshot. Medical or educational wikis may also have some nudity. But that nudity should not be the focus of the wiki, nor should it be excessively explicit. * If you aren't sure if an image is acceptable or not, there are two questions: Is the nudity in an appropriate context? For example, an image of breasts on the Breast Cancer Wiki would be in an appropriate context, the same image on a wiki about iCarly would not. And, is the image intended to be sexual, or to arouse? Or to put it in simpler terms, is it just fap fodder? * For text, content that just mentions characters have sex is OK. But content that describes exactly how they have sex, is likely. Content that describes violent or non-consensual sex is allowed for some books. * In the other direction, wikis about young people’s topics (like cartoons directed at young kids) are likely to get less tolerance for nudity and similar content. This includes Harry Potter porn. Don't pretend to be other people * Don't try to fool people into believing you are someone else. That means don't impersonate other users, or anyone else - including famous people. Of course, some wikis are all about roleplaying or parodies, but those aren't meant to mislead people. You can role-play as Batman, but don't convince people you are Batman (what do you mean he's not real?) Don't spam * It's not okay to use Fandom to advertise other sites or services. A link to another site might be useful information on a page, but not if it's purpose is to advertise that site. Even worse is if you are adding the link repeatedly, or in places where it's totally off-topic * "Spam" can also mean repeatedly pasting the same thing on wikis or in chat, even if it's not an advert. Don't do that either.